


what about me Raphael?

by justwishingtoreadandwrite



Category: TMNT (2007), TMNT - Fandom, TMNT 2014 - Fandom, TMNT 2016
Genre: Angst, Crime Fighting, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Angst, Protective Raphael, Relationship(s), Upset Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwishingtoreadandwrite/pseuds/justwishingtoreadandwrite
Summary: you and raph getting into a fight, you put yourself in danger to help an old lady being attacked by the purple dragon and raph has to save. When he confronts you about your "reckless behavior he finds out just how much you really mean to each other and that neither of you can live without the other.





	what about me Raphael?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story i ever wrote on tumbler back when it was a site worth being on, bur here it is and if you guys like it let me know and i'll write one for each of the boys. please let me know if you like it and leave your comments and kudos because i'm a slut for positive confirmation.

What about me Raph?  
Your screaming is heard through the lair as he yells “That was stupid , what were you thinking you could have got hurt.”  
You fire back “What was I supposed to do just let that lady get hurt or worse, someone need to stop those jerks and i am perfectly capable of handling myself?” You say throwing your arms up as you glare up at the infuriating man in front of you   
“What if you would have gotten hurt?” He shots back he’s voice breaking but still enraged as he yells “or worse, I can’t lose you don’t you know that ?”   
you blow up tears becoming to stream down your face you yell “what about me? You think I could lose you it would kill me.” you say body shaking  
“I didn’t do anything reckless tonight ” he defends  
“Tonight raph” you say sitting down on the bed feeling deflated shoulders sagging down as you rest your elbows on your knees “but what about yesterday when you guys almost didn't come home after fighting of those foot soldiers and what about tomorrow when someone tries to take over the world the first thing you’ll do is throw yourself at the danger head first? ”  
Raph steps back like he was physically pushed by your words “babe….” he says quietly tears begin to fold down your face faster as you ask “What do you think it feels like every time you walk out that door for patrol and I can’t even do anything to help ?” you ask look up at him meeting his broken green orbs “Don’t you think that would destroy me?” You ask.  
Raph doesn’t respond only stepping towards and wrapping you in his arms as you cry into his shoulder “What about me Raph cause I can’t lose you either?” you say raph doesn’t answer simple holding you tighter


End file.
